The Greil Company
by Adreus
Summary: e-mail, office AU — The staff of the Greil Company didn't get much done on Ike's first day in charge. —Ike, Soren.


**Notes: **For the record, this got _destroyed _in translation from MS Word. If you're interested in seeing my notes and the email addresses, a link to my fic journal is in my profile.

_Fire Emblem _is property of Nintendo Co. Ltd. and Intelligent Systems. I do not claim any rights.

* * *

The morning of March 6:

* * *

**Sender:** "Soren"  
**Recipient:** "Ike Greil"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 5:32 am  
**Subject:** Concerning Your 'Promotion'

Ike, everyone knew you would someday gain control of this company. We… didn't expect it to be so sudden, however, and I don't believe Mr. Greil informed you of the specific conditions you'll have to take care of. As such, it falls upon me as your personal advisor to do so.

First and foremost, we have lost many valuable workers recently: Gatrie, the head of Public Relations and Shinon from Operations along with several others who disapprove of you resigned this morning. As they were all top notch, it will be difficult to find replacements for them. Human Resources is currently reviewing all staff members for promotions and interviews for new staff begin tomorrow.

Second, Marketing is slacking off and sales are in turn going down. If our current trend continues, by October we'll be making no profit. I suggest you speak to Aimee about this, as I'm certain she's at the core of the problem. That woman is mad, so watch out when you approach her and make sure there's no coffee near by.

Tomorrow, you have three appointments with important business to take care of (after which you may take the rest of the day off.) The first is with Sothe Zephyr, the vice chairman of Dawn Inc.; he is allowing us use of some of their trademarks for products. After Sothe, you will be seeing Tormod Flare, heir to the Laguz chain of hotels. I'm certain you know what that's about, but if all the negative publicity has escaped your mind, it's because of the recent ruckus caused by two of your products exploding in their lobby. (Shinon's final trick, one might say.) Finally, Elincia Crimea of Crimea Corporations has requested lunch and you have kindly accepted.

That should be all, Ike. Good luck on your first day.

Soren.

* * *

**Sender:** "Ike Greil"  
**Recipient:** "Soren"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 7:34 am  
**Subject:** Re: Concerning Your 'Promotion'

Thanks for all the help, Soren. If it weren't for you, I'm not sure what I'd be doing right now. People are right; I'm not ready for this job. Dad retired too early. (And you're up too early – 5:30am? At work?)

Mom is asking if you'd like to come over for dinner. Says it's been ages since you've been over (two days must be a millennia, huh?) and that she's scared you're just gonna disappear into thin air someday.

Ike.

* * *

**Sender:** "Aimee Shoppe"  
**Recipient:** "Ike Greil"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 7:40 am  
**Subject:** Important Matters

Ike, my handsome new boss! I must speak to you in person about most urgent matters. May I visit you today in an hour or so?

* * *

**Sender:** "Ike Greil"  
**Recipient:** "Aimee Shoppe"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 7:49 am  
**Subject:** Re: Important Matters

I was actually going to call for a conference with you in a few minutes. I'm sure I can make room in my schedule for an excellent member of my staff. Will 9:30 am do?

Ike.

* * *

**Sender:** "Soren"  
**Recipient:** "Ike Greil"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 7:56 am  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Concerning Your 'Promotion'

No problem, Ike. Personally I think you will make a great president if you set your mind to it. I'd like to add that I'm not awake early. You're just awake late.

I wish Elena would stop worrying about me. Nevertheless, I'll be there.

…Was that shrieking? Did Aimee finally lose it or something?

Soren.

* * *

**Sender:** "Ike Greil"  
**Recipient:** "Soren"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 8:04 am  
**Subject:** Fwd: Re: Important Matters

Yes, Soren. Yes it was. How long has Aimee been here, and why do I suddenly feel like I've made the biggest mistake of my life?

_ I was actually going to call for a conference with you in a few minutes. I'm sure I can make room in my schedule for an excellent member of my staff. Will 9:30 am do?_

_Ike, my handsome new boss! I must speak to you in person about most urgent matters. May I visit you today in an hour or so?_

Ike.

* * *

**Sender:** "Soren"  
**Recipient:** "Ike Greil"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 8:15 am  
**Subject:** Re: Fwd: Re: Important Matters

Tell her that you made a mistake and you're busy all month if you prefer your mind not being mentally scarred.

Soren.

* * *

**Sender:** "Ike Greil"  
**Recipient:** "Soren"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 9:57 am  
**Subject:** About That Coffee You Mentioned

I understand that you don't like her, Soren, but wow, her records are amazing. Or… used to be. Anyway, our meeting turned out okay. I braced myself and let her in, she explained that the Marketing staff had been 'losing their devotion' and that I 'inspired' her. She plans on barking at her staff about this and then will 'come back for' me.

I feel accomplished, to tell you the truth. Never mind the 'accidental' spill of coffee on my pants.

Ike.

* * *

**Sender:** "Soren"  
**Recipient:** "Ike Greil"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 10:51 am  
**Subject:** Re: About That Coffee You Mentioned

I'm going to assume that she was not-so-subtly flirting with you. Filing a restraining order would seem strange, but it's not completely out of the question. You also have the possibility of firing her, but Aimee was hard to persuade to get here originally and her marketing prowess is amazing, so I wouldn't recommend that.

…Would you like a spare pair of pants? I walked past you office about five times in the last hour and I'd thought you'd wet yourself out of anxiousness before I saw the email.

Soren.

(Elena called a minute or two ago according to your secretary, but she couldn't reach you because you were in the bathroom. Why is your cell-phone off?)

* * *

**Sender:** "Ike Greil"  
**Recipient:** "Soren"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 11:04 am  
**Subject:** Re: Re: About That Coffee You Mentioned

I don't think I'll make any moves against Aimee. If her staff doesn't improve soon I'll take a hands-on trip down there to see what's up.

…Do you think I could get another pair somehow? I was in the bathroom trying to dry it and, um, it wouldn't dry. I've talked to Mom, by the way, and she just wanted to know whether you'd like something specific for dinner tonight. And Mist says 'hi.'

Ike.

(My cell-phone fell victim to the Great Coffee Spill of March 6th.)

* * *

**Sender:** "Soren"  
**Recipient:** "Ike Greil"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 12:37 pm  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: About That Coffee You Mentioned

Sorry I took so long to respond. There was a visitor in the lobby that needed me urgently. I'd never before heard of them so I was researching him. Has Mr. Greil every mentioned a Kurth to you?

I noticed you changed your pants. Good to know that Boyd isn't completely useless, though I'm sure he teased you about it?

Oh, and Ike? Would you mind… taking me to lunch? Skrimir Fang won't leave me alone about it. I think he'll understand for once if I say the new president is treating me so we can discuss business matters. I'm beginning to wonder if our contract with Gallia Royale was worth anything.

Soren.

(I pity your cell-phone.)

* * *

**Sender:** "Ike Greil"  
**Recipient:** "Soren"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 12:54 pm  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: About That Coffee You Mentioned

Kurth? No, not that I remember. You can ask him tonight if it bothers you, I suppose.

Boyd did not tease me. He sexually harassed me. I feel violated.

It's a date then, Soren. Would you like a window seat or your regular secluded corner at Ashunera's?

Ike.

(It, like, short-circuited. I miss it already.)

* * *

**Sender:** "Soren"  
**Recipient:** "Ike Greil"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 2:06 pm  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: About That Coffee You Mentioned

I am extremely limited on time at the moment, so I only have one thing to say, Ike:

Shut up.

Soren.

* * *

March 6, after lunch:

* * *

**Sender:** "Soren"  
**Recipient:** "Ike Greil"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 3:21 pm  
**Subject:** Ashunera's

Thank you, Ike, for a lovely lunch. Not only does Ashunera lower her price and higher the food quality for you, but I was entertained as well.

I learned something interesting today.

Soren.

* * *

**Sender:** "Ike Greil"  
**Recipient:** "Soren"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 3:40 pm  
**Subject:** Re: Ashunera's

…Does she actually boost up the quality for me? That's what Mist said, too. I find it a bit hard to believe. You'll have to prove it to me by taking me out tomorrow.

Yeah? What's that?

Ike.

* * *

**Sender:** "Soren"  
**Recipient:** "Ike Greil"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 3:58 pm  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Ashunera's

She does. Compared to what she gave you, her usual tastes like rubber.

You, Ike, are the last person I'm discussing this with.

Soren.

* * *

**Sender:** "Ike Greil"  
**Recipient:** "Soren"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 4:09 pm  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Ashunera's

Yeah, yeah. So tomorrow you're getting me some of this so-called 'rubber,' right?

And why is that?

* * *

**Sender:** "Soren"  
**Recipient:** "Ike Greil"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 4:17 pm  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Ashunera's

Stop distracting me from work, Ike.

* * *

**Sender:** "Ike Greil"  
**Recipient:** "Soren"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 4:21 pm  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Ashunera's

You're too easy to distract, Soren.

* * *

**Sender:** "Soren"  
**Recipient:** "Ike Greil"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 4:30 pm  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Ashunera's

The work day's almost over. You should go home; I'm staying overtime.

* * *

**Sender:** "Ike Greil"  
**Recipient:** "Soren"  
**Date Sent:** March 6, 4:48 pm  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Ashunera's

…Hey! You still owe me lunch tomorrow!

* * *


End file.
